Magnus Heartbreaker Bane A Malec Short Christmas Story
by AlmostVicky
Summary: After CoLS - the shadowhunters asks Magnus Bane for help with Jace's fire-problem, but Magnus get wrapped up with Alec and the drama begins!


Magnus Hearbreaker Bane

A short MALEC fanfic

To Maja. Cause she's awesome. Really. She is. What? You don't believe me? They go screw yourself. EW NOT HERE YOU FREAK! That is gross. I do not know what I shall write now.

Well, Maja, this is your Christmas Gifts for the year of two thousand and twelve. Hope you enjoy it... OR ELSE!

Magnus Heartbreaker Bane

Christmas light lit up the apartment of Magnus Bane. A giant tree stood in the left corner with ornaments that portraied the Gay Pride colors. On the top there was a little figure that looked pretty much like Magnus himself in a glittering, bright pink suit and yellow sun glasses. Blue sparkles glistened from his hands.

It was illuminating to be in the same room as Alexander Gideon Lightwood, well, atleast for Magnus. Never could Magnus concentrate a single thought when Alec was involved and never could he get his cat-like eyes away from his muscular body nor blue shining eyes.

But this time Magnus had to remind himself that Alec was not his to dream of, he was not his in any sense now. And that had been Magnus's choice.

At this very moment, the high warlock was finding himself surrounded by Shadowhunters once agian. Isabelle Lightwood was swaggering around the room with a index finger on her chin as she looked thoughtfully at the glowing green carpet in the apartments livingroom. It was a new carpet, Magnus had bougth it to cover a mark that had been left efter a Greater Demon had entered throughout the floor. Back to the hunters of shadows...

Also in the room were mr and mrs Loveybird, Clary Fray... or Morgernstern... or Fairchild. Magnus thought she liked to be called Fray, even though it was such a mundane name – he thought... and her mate Jace Wayland Lightwood Herondale whateverdale.

Magnus really did not want to be at this place at this time right now. He, for once, hated being around shadowhunters.

"Magnus Heartbreaker Bane!" Isabelle shouted at him and his golden green eyes shot up to her black ones, a moment he knew she could see the pain in his eyes. Though, she did not give any notice. "Did you hear Clary?"

"Jace is hot", Magnus said as he shrugged. "Not much in my opinion, sure, he's not fugly but he's all yours Clary."

"First of all; Jace is on fire – litterary, second; you were staring at Alec", Isabelle said and a great silence broke out in the apartment. It was not a breathtaking paus, but an awkward one. Isabelle seemed to realise her mistake and now looked apologetic at her brother. "Alec, I-", she began, but he waved her apology away.

"I'm fine", he said with a voice that did not sound 'fine' at all. He rushed out of the living room and a few seconds later the door slammed shut.

Now all eyes were turned to Magnus. "I really do hope that whatever he did hurts you more than it hurts him", Isabelle snarled at him.

With a hopeless sigh Magnus turned toward the way Alec had gone. They needed to talk, and he knew of it. But before he could take one step, both Isabelle and Jace were in the way.

"You have done enough", Isabelle said, now more tender and hurt than before. "Please, Magnus, just let him be."

"Do I need to set both of you on fire?" Magnus said, raising his well-formed eyebrows.

Jace and Isabelle shared a glace only siblings could share. It said so much to them but so little to the rest of the world.

Without waiting for an answer, Magnus broke between them and ran out to the stairway. "Alec?" he said aloud. Nothing answered him but the echo of his own words.

"Magnus?" a whisper said after the echo had stopped. The voice was hearbroken and filled with tears. Magnus frowned and for that very moment, he hated himself.

At the end of the staircase, Alec sat with his elbows leaning on his knees and his face in his hands. Slowly and carefully Magnus walked down the steps to him.

Alec looked up for a moment, when he realised he had not imagnied the voice.

His face made Magnus's stomach ache of regret. "You are not fine, Alexander", he said slowly as he sat down beside Alec. "You are blaming youself for hurting, you are blaming youself for hurting me."

"It's my fault", Alec said and put back his face in his hands. He tangeled his own hands in his black hair and drew straws of hair from his scalp. "It's my fault you hate me."

Magnus gave away a dry laugh. "Hate you? I could never hate you. But you did hurt me." Magnus raised a hand and slowly caressed Alec's black hair as Alec looked up at his face.

Alec caught Magnus's hand in his as his blue eye found his gold. They looked at each other for a moment, and in the next they were wrapping their arms around each other like lights around a christmas tree.

Their lips found each others. (There's no more to tell, you'll just have to use your imagniation on this one...)

"I love you", Alec said between kisses. "I would never intent to hurt you."

"I know", whispered Magnus against his lips.

"These last few weeks... have been torture. I can't- I can't think, dream, hope- it's all just... gone. As if it all went with you as you left", Alec mumbled in breaths which Magnus breathed. "Is there any chance that you will ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I already have, Pumpkin", Magnus said and Alec answered him with a giggle which did not suite his character at all. "I love you more than I ever thought or wished I would love someone. Camille, William Herondale... they mean nothing to me."

"I trust you, I truly do", Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and drew his face closer to his. Alec found his hand tangled in Magnus's hair extensions (he owned them in secret) as their lips found each other once again.

"Meeeeeeerry Christmaaaas!" a voice yelled in echos. Of course, who would it be, if not Isabelle. She and Clace (Jace and Clary), were standing at the top of the staircase, looking down upon them with smiles all over themselves. "Malec Power Unite!"

Isabelle made a volt in the air and landed perfectly on her ten inch heels at the bottom. At that moment, the Daylighter vampire Simon entered through the door with wide open eyes. He stared at his about-to-be girlfriend in suprise. Isabelle smiled even greater and hugged him tightly.

Everyone except Malec went home and all had a very merry christmas (because we need to end this story with a cliché)


End file.
